Getting REALLY Lost
by SGL
Summary: Do not read this fic. It sucks.
1. Welcome to England

Okay, so this has been done before, but so what? That's basically what ff.net is, different plays on the same basic situations. I know I shouldn't start this, having not finished with my OTHER crossover fic, but inspiration strikes at strange times, and you can never be too sure of when ff.net goes down...again...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh nor do I own Harry Potter...too bad, I'd be damn rich, AND I'd've had the 5th book out by now...  
  
~*~*~ "JOUNOUCHI! Do NOT tell me you got us lost AGAIN!" Anzu yelled into the ear of the tall blonde boy who was 'navigating' in the front passenger's seat. Honda was driving and Yugi, Ryou, and Anzu were squeezed into the backseat of the rental station wagon. Seto Kaiba was sleeping in the trunk area with the bags. He and Jou were fighting so much the group had to separate the two. What Jou didn't understand was why Sugoroku had wanted the guy to come, although nobody else seemed to mind.  
  
"You don't have to scream!" Jou rubbed his ear. "You'll wake up Yugi and Ryou." The two other boys were dead asleep, too, and had been since they'd started driving from the airport that morning. They'd been lost for eight hours and were currently driving down some lonely country road that was part blank pastures, part tall mountains, and part dense forest. They'd run out of paved road and had been driving on an indistinguishable dirt path in the woods for the last two hours.  
  
It was really dark in the forest and Anzu was starting to get scared. What if they ran out of gas? They'd have to stop in this dark, creepy, slimy forest. They hadn't seen any gas stops, restaurants, homes, any sign of civilization on the road at all, and there weren't any other roads to take.  
  
'This is the worst vacation ever!' Anzu thought grumpily. Yugi's grandpa, Sugoroku, had offered to pay for this week-long trip to England as an End-of-the-Summer present. It was September 1 and they had school starting in two weeks. All they had to do for Yugi's grandpa was visit some old friends of his, and help with some problem they'd been having. Sugoroku had given them special directions to his friends' place that Jou CLAIMED to be following directly, but so far, Jou had just proved himself to be really bad at reading directions.  
  
They drove along in total silence for another hour or so, finally driving out of the forest into blank pasture again. Yugi and Ryou finally woke up, stretching out and rubbing their eyes, blinking at the sun that had just about set. The sky was still a torrent of blue, red, and purple clouds.  
  
Yugi turned to Anzu. "So, are we close yet?"  
  
"Hell, no." Anzu said simply. "Jou here has gotten us so lost that there hasn't been a single sign of human life at all!"  
  
"Then, what's that?" Yugi asked, pointing out the window.  
  
Anzu looked past him. In the distance, on the horizon was what looked like a building. "Whoa, nice job Yugi..."  
  
Jou turned to look, too. "Honda!" He said tapping his friend's shoulder. "That way!"  
  
So, Honda eased the car off the road, and they bumped and bounced their way across the grass towards the shadowy dwelling. But as they neared it, Anzu's squinting eyes just saw some smoldering old building. In fact, it looked like it was rotting away before them. There was an old sign hanging on the front in English. Probably telling them it wasn't safe. Anzu wasn't sure, they still weren't close enough.  
  
"Uh, guys," Anzu spoke up. "Looks like a dead end..."  
  
Yugi turned to her, eyes alight with excitement. "What are you talking about? This is the coolest thing ever!"  
  
Jou raised his eyebrows. "Uh, Yugi?" Jou looked around at Anzu and Honda who just shrugged. "Is something wrong with your eyes or am I the only one seeing a building that is dangerous to our health?"  
  
Ryou said, "What are you talking about? That castle looks amazingly well kept! In fact, there's probably someone..." He paused strangely for a second, before his jaw dropped in surprise. "Oh, my God, look at all those carriages coming this way!"  
  
Jou, Anzu, and Honda just looked at each other.  
  
Yugi pointed to the empty horizon left of the ruin. "They're coming from that town over there! And you said there wasn't any civilization! How could you have missed that?"  
  
Jou, Anzu and Honda looked at each other again.  
  
Just then, Seto spoke up, scaring everyone. Apparently he'd been awake for a while now. "Uh, are those two on something? Because whatever it is, I want some. It seems to be working for them."  
  
They came to a stop about 30 ft from the building. Yugi and Ryou leapt out, staring in awe. Everyone else got out, too, slowly, still giving the two weird looks.  
  
Jou whispered to Honda. "D'you think it was something to do with the Millenium Items?"  
  
Just then, as if he heard them, Yami came to rise out of the puzzle. Everyone looked expectantly at Ryou, but he shook his head.  
  
"Still asleep."  
  
Everyone shrugged and turned to Yami. Jou asked, "Is something there that we don't see?"  
  
Yami looked at the building. "Whoa..." He turned back to Jou. "What do you see?"  
  
"Umm...an old, rotting building?" Anzu replied.  
  
"Aaaaang! Wrong!" Bakura had popped out of Ryou's Ring. Smirking at Yami, he started taunting them. "They don't see...they don't see..  
  
Yami held his arm out to Jou, Anzu, Honda, and Seto. "Open your eyes." He said this gently, but the four suddenly arced their backs and fell to their knees in pain, clutching at their heads.  
  
Eventually the pain subsided and Seto jumped up and yanked Yami up to meet his face by the collar. Yami was elevated a couple of inches off the ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Trying the implode my brain?!"  
  
"As much as I would like to, I didn't want to hurt the others." Seto loosened his grip. Yami smirked and said. "Look up."  
  
Seto dropped Yami. The others looked up, too, and saw the most magnificent castle they'd ever seen. It was much bigger than Pegasus' castle on Duelists' Kingdom, and much more beautiful. There were turrets and towers reaching up to the sky.  
  
They heard something coming towards them and they all whipped their heads to the left. The carriages that Ryou had mentioned. The group started walking towards them but stopped when someone called out to them from behind. They turned and saw an old man with white hair and a white beard so long that it brushed the ground. He wore those wierd half-glasses and smiled when they saw him.  
  
"I suppose you are Yugi and his friends."  
  
The group nodded silently.  
  
"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
~*~*~ What do you think? Too cheesy? I'm not sure if Yami's powers work that way, but for the purpose of this fic... 


	2. Hog what? Mug what?

Okay, to specify, Bakura is Ryou, and his yami is Bakura, like almost every other story. It makes things easier, and as I am a lazy typer...  
  
I don't own YuGiOh. I don't own Harry Potter, and as I stated before, I wish I did...  
  
Oh, and I hope I didn't cram things in too much...  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You're my grandpa's friend?" Yugi asked the old man who had called himself, uh, Dumble-something...  
  
"Yes, I am, one of them. All the teachers here are. We think very highly of your grandfather, Yugi Mutuoh."  
  
"Teachers?" Anzu questioned, confused, and a litle dazed. She still half thought this was all a dream.  
  
"Oh yes, Hogwarts is a school."  
  
"Hog what?" Jou raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A school for what?" Yami asked politely.  
  
"Magic, witchcraft, wizardry, whichever you'd prefer to call it." Dumbledore waved a hand at this. "Now, I know I must explain everything to you, but would you mind if we talked and walked? We have the Welcoming Feast and Sorting to attend."  
  
"Feast? I'm there!" Jou got a little excited. Dumbledore smiled and started to lead them around the building.  
  
"A school for wizards? But we're not wizards. And why couldn't some of us see the castle?" Seto was still doubtful. 'This is just a highly convincing hallucination.' He told himself.  
  
"Quite simply, of course, you have no direct connection to any form of magic. But Yugi's Yami seems to have broken that spell, at least for you. However, if he'd've waited for me," his eyes twinkled, "It could have been done without so much pain."  
  
A couple of glares were thrown in Yami's direction. He just shrugged.  
  
"Well, I guess before I explain anything to you, I must reveal that there is entire world of magic concealed from muggles."  
  
"Mug what?" Jou raised another eyebrow.  
  
"Muggles are non-magical humans." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Whoa...so wait, there's an entire world?" Honda was more acceptive of the whole thing.  
  
"Yes, and it has been increasingly difficult to hide this world from muggles." They followed him through a side door, and up a set of stone steps. He continued. "And in our magical world, we have everything that reflects the Muggle World, but is slightly altered. Clothing, entertainment, education, and, unfortunately, criminals."  
  
"Criminals?" Ryou's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes, and currently, the Magical World is in fear, for the one who is considered the most evil wizard of all time, has returned."  
  
"Returned from what?" Yugi was curious.  
  
"A complete state of powerlessness, some even considered him dead." Dumbledore seemed a little more depressed all of a sudden.  
  
"Who is he? Does he have a name?" Anzu asked.  
  
"His name is Voldemort. But I must say, that many people are afraid to call him that."  
  
"Why?" Seto was kind of enjoying his delusion.  
  
Dumbledore simply shrugged.  
  
"Then what do they call him?" Ryou asked.  
  
"The Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who..." Dumbledore rambled off.  
  
"You-know-who?" Anzu raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, You-Know-Who."  
  
"I don't know who." Jou scratched his head.  
  
"As you can see, that gets highly confusing." Dumbledore shook his head. "So, if you would please just refer to him as Voldemort. Granted, you may draw some stares from your peers."  
  
"Our peers? Wait, what does all this have to do with us?" Yugi asked.  
  
Dumbledore smiled again. "You see, we have heard of the great exploits of the King of Games. How he can beat anyone at any game, win any challenge."  
  
"Cool, Yami, we're THAT famous." Yugi smiled.  
  
"Now, our great criminal, Voldemort, hates to be challenged. He believes that he is the greatest of all wizards, that no man may challenge him, and win."  
  
"And you think Yugi and I can?" Yami finished.  
  
"We were hoping that you would challenge him at some sort of Shadow Game, win, and as a game penalty, seal his soul away for all of eternity."  
  
"My grandpa told you that we can do all of that?" Yugi said lightly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cool." Yugi smiled again.  
  
"Now, it will take a great amount of time and energy to put our plan into effect, so that no innocents will be harmed, especially Harry Potter." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Harry Potter?"  
  
"Oh yes, you will meet him soon. He is one of the students, a famous one in the Wizarding World, and he was the only one to ever escape Voldermort alive, let alone four times. He is the one that Voldemort wishes to destroy the most, and Harry will most likely end up getting caught up in this all somehow. He and his friends always do." Dumbledore's eye twinkled with a smile. Yugi was beginning to like him. He seemed to be nice.  
  
"Now, will you help us?" Dumbledore sounded almost like he was begging.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami, who nodded. "I...yeah, sure, oh course we will."  
  
Dumbledore looked greatly relieved. "Now, we were hoping to enroll you as students. Obviously, as most of you are non-magical, you will not be learning magic."  
  
"Aww..."  
  
"Instead, I will be teaching you personally, from the curriculum from your own Domino City High School. English, obviously, as your foreign language, mathematics, Japanese literature and history - I can speak Japanese - science, and if you wish, physical education and the arts. However, as I am none-too-skilled in those areas, some of the other teachers will bestow their expertise upon you."  
  
The group came to a stop outside a set of tall wooden doors. They could hear what seemed like a large crowd on the other side.  
  
"Wait a minute, your saying that we're gonna spend the entire year here? Like live here, too?" Anzu's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"But what about our other friends, our families?" Anzu demanded.  
  
"They have been informed that Yugi's grandfather has given you the chance of a lifetime to attend an exclusive boarding school for a year, for free. They agreed immediately." Dumbledore reassured them.  
  
"But what about my company?" Seto suddenly remembered. "I was only supposed to leave for a week."  
  
"As I understand, your brother Mokuba will be taking care of it."  
  
"HE'S 10 YEARS OLD!"  
  
"We've already spoken to our Ministry of Magic and yours. They will be keeping an eye in him and on your company."  
  
"How can I trust them?"  
  
"They do not wish for Voldemort to take over the world, either, and if protecting a muggle software company helps, so be it."  
  
"But why us?" Seto asked, agonized. "I mean, I can understand Yugi and Ryou for their yamis, but why do I have to stay?"  
  
"Well, according to Sugoroku, Yugi is rarely happy without his friends."  
  
"I'm not a friend." Seto scoffed.  
  
"Of course you are, Seto." Yugi smiled his cute-little-boy smile, that the fandirls all gush over and make way too big a deal out of.  
  
"..." Seto just stared.  
  
"I'd thought it would be fruitful for Yami to have you around. In which case he has the Japanese National Dueling Champion and World Favorite at his side."  
  
Seto glares at Yami, who glares back.  
  
"And I'd thought it would be an interesting project for the school, especially for the Muggle Studies classes...foreign muggles and all..." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again. "Anyway, we've been standing here for a great long time, why don't we enter?"  
  
And he pushed open the huge double doors, and every person in the huge room swung their heads around to see who'd come through with Dumbledore.  
  
Yugi and his friends were amazed and simply stunned. There must've been two hundred people in there, mostly students in black robes, but at the front table, where Dumbledore was leading them, sat about another two dozen adults, in robes of their own colors.  
  
Yugi looked up to the ceiling and nudged Ryou in the shoulder. His pale mouth dropped open. There was a ceiling, but it swirled. As in, SWIRLED with clouds. Seto looked up, too.  
  
"I doubt that even the dunderheads at my corportion could make a hologram that real..." He was amazed.  
  
Dumbledore lead them up to the front, where they stood towering next to a bunch of kids, no older than eleven, who looked just as nervous as they did to be standing up there in front of everyone.  
  
Dumbledore took his seat at the center of the front table, and nodded at a strict-looking woman, who placed a very tattered pointed hat on a rickety wooden stool.  
  
She began calling out the names of all the little kids next to them, alphabetically, and one by one, the group of kids disappeared, all sitting first at the stool, placing the hat on their heads. Yugi nearly yelped out in surprise when he heard the hat talk. It would cry out one of four different names: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. They all noticed that whenever a kid was called down to Slytherin, the other tables would hiss and boo. When the kid was named one of those four, he or she would sit down at one of the four long tables in front of the teachers' table.  
  
Finally, it was just them at the front. Dumbledore stood up, and started to address the crowd.  
  
"This year, Hogwarts is proud to welcome some new students from Japan. They are Muggles, but some of you maybe familiar with them."  
  
With the announcement that they were muggles, everyone seemed to rise into shock. Whispers flooded the room, and one table in particular seemed to get angry.  
  
"Now, they will not be learning the same lessons as you will be, they will not be learning magic. So there is no need to sort them. However, they do need a dormitory to sleep in, a table to eat at, and possibly, a place where they can feel comfortable about asking questions about magic. Do we have a House that will volunteer for this?"  
  
The one table that had booed the most for the Slytherins began to cheer, as if they wanted the job.  
  
Dumbledore held out his arms to calm them down. He turned to Yugi and his friends. "Well, then, Welcome to Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall, if you would please introduce them to their new housemates."  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded and started to read from her paper again. "Bakura, Ryou. Fifth year."  
  
Ryou froze and turned to his yami. Bakura just let a out a wide, obvious yawn, and sank back into the Ring. Everyone gasped. One redhead at the Gryffindor table turned to his black-haired, forehead-scarred best friend.  
  
"Can muggles do that?" His friend shook his head furiously as Ryou readed down to the Gyffindor table.  
  
"Hiroto, Honda. Fifth year." McGonagall read. Honda stepped forward, shrugged, and followed Ryou, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Kaiba, Seto. Seventh year." Seto strode his way down, still hoping he would wake up soon. All the Muggle-borns in the Great Hall, however, were stunned to hear the name of the famous Japanese millionare.  
  
"Katsuya, Jounouchi. Fifth year." Jou grinned at the Gryffindor table, and walked down to sit across from Seto.  
  
"Mazaki, Anzu. Fifth year." Everyone clamored up to get a better look at the only girl of the group. She walked over and sat down next to Jou.  
  
"Mutuoh, Yugi. Fifth year." The Muggle-borns started up again. They'd recognized the World Champion of the Duel Monsters Tournament.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow at McGonagall and she spoke again. "And Mutuoh's yami, er...Yami...Mutuoh.  
  
Yami shook his head and Yugi surpressed a laugh as they walked down the table together.  
  
"I should've just gone back into the Puzzle like Bakura." Yami sighed as everyone in the room turned to get a better look at what a 'yami' was.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hey, cool, a purpose and a plot, sort of, sorry, if I explained everything too quickly, but i was thinking realistically. If I'd've seen a castle appear out of nowhere because a 5000 yr old spirit gave me a massive headache, I'd want some answers, too, and fast...  
  
Oh yeah, I put most them in fifth year, because if they don't get to be good friends with Harry, it completely defeats the purpose (even if they won't be having classes with them. Damn, my undefeated purpose was just defeated again...by my own contradictions...). Plus, they're that age anyway, freshmen or sophmores and such. I put Seto in seventh year because he's supposedly 18 yrs old, a senior in high school, basically, and seventh years are at the same level of high school seniors. 


	3. Speedy Speakers and Sushi Dinners

Wow, I got some nice reviews. Okay, here it is, however uneventful, I hope you enjoy. ^.^ I don't own YuGiOh or Harry potter. ~*~*~*~ Seto was really getting weirded out. 'I was hungry, but not THAT hungry...' he thought to himself, dazed.  
  
They had all sat down at the Gryffin-whats-its table, close to each other and kinda huddled away from everyone else. But what they didn't expect was for a huge feast to bloom open on the originally empty plates in front of them. Everyone else had dug in, occasionally glancing in their direction and whispering. But Yugi-tachi hadn't touched anything.  
  
"Y'know, it's not poisoned." A new voice had broken the silence in the group. It was a boy about their age, with tousled black hair and a jagged scar on his forehead.  
  
Tentatively, Anzu reached out and grabbed a piece of sushi with her chopsticks. They were the only people in the Hall who had them, and there was only one plate of sushi, and it was right in front of them. Everyone else was surrounded by dishes of chicken, ham, and what seemed to be pies of meat and bowls of slop.  
  
"British people eat weird stuff." She bit into her shrimp roll and when they saw she hadn't fallen dead, everyone else began digging in. Jou, in particular, enjoyed the effect on the plates whenever you removed the last bit of food off of it. It would fill up all over again.  
  
Nudging Honda, who was too busy eating his chicken to notice the effect, Jou said, "We must be in heaven."  
  
The boy from before smiled and asked, "So you guys are from Japan?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yeah, but this was only supposed to be a vacation."  
  
A bushy-haired girl sitting next to the boy also smiled. "You're English is spectacular."  
  
Anzu grinned. "Thanks, but that's because we've only spoken a few words. We've only been studying English at school for a few years."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, we've forgotten to introduce ourselves, " the boy said. "I'm Harry Potter. This is Hermione Granger." He jerked his head towards the girl. Then he pointed towards the boy across from him. "That's Ron Weasley."  
  
'Ron Weasley' waved a drumstick as a greeting. He chewed and swallowed and then called out to Yugi. "So wait, you're muggles, right?"  
  
They all nodded. Technically, they were. "Then who was that guy who disappeared, into your necklace-thing?"  
  
Ryou looked up. "Oh, that was my yami. Yugi has one, too, but his is nicer." He smiled at Yami who was watching Jou eat. Yami's face was half- disgusted, half-amused. Jou was attempting to cram 3 things in his mouth at once.  
  
"What's a yami?" Harry asked.  
  
Yugi answered as if it were nothing strange. "Yami means 'darkness' in Japanese. The yamis are our darkness. We'd be what you'd call a 'hikari', a light. Without one, you basically can't have the other. They're like parts of us. The evil parts of us." he said, jokingly.  
  
Yami looked at him, somewhat offended. "I'm not evil!"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Yugi giggled. "NORMAL people send their enemies' souls to the Shadow Realm."  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. They exchanged nervous looks.  
  
Yugi saw this and chuckled again. "Oh, don't worry. He won't hurt you. Unless you somehow gravely offend me. Or if you lose to him at a Shadow Game. NEVER accept a challenge to any game of any kind from him." His joking face all of a sudden tinted with seriousness.  
  
Harry stored that piece of information away in his mind.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yugi, Honda, Ryou, Seto, and Jou stared open-mouthed at the room that their luggage had 'magically' been sent to. It was huge, with five four-poster beds. Yami pushed past them and threw himself on the bed closest to the bathroom and the window.  
  
"Yugi and I get this one!" You could tell that the rest of them were not inclined to agree. Three boys ended up leaping on him. Yugi, leaving Yami to fend for their claim, walked over to his suitcase and started dragging it over to the foot of said bed. He opened it up and started pulling out random stuff, like an alarm clock, and a bottle of hair gel.  
  
Seto just walked over to the second nicest bed and sat down on it, waiting for the rest of them to stop.  
  
Eventually the beds were filled and the boys set up their suitcases, and walked down to the 'common' room.  
  
Anzu was with Harry and his friends, sitting by the fire, Ron arguing loudly with Hermione on which kind of cheese was tastier. Or something like that. (A/N: heh heh.)  
  
The two stopped their argument when the boys came down. Anzu smiled.  
  
"Did you guys see those rooms?! Those beds are huge! I'm sharing with some of the other girls in our grade; they all seem really nice. What about you? Are you guys together or are you split up and sharing with other people?" She said all of this in rapid Japanese, so not only did it sound strange to the guys, but it drew some stares from the people around them.  
  
Jou sweatdropped and said, in English, "Calm down, Anzu. Yeah, we're in the same room."  
  
"Oh, this is so exciting!" She squealed. "They said we get to do all kinds of stuff, like visit that town that Yugi and Ryou saw before, and even though we can't do magic, with the exception of Yami and Bakura, we get to watch and even maybe learn about it! I just hope they don't erase our memories when we go home. Hermione says they do that sometimes to keep everyone from finding out about magic, but I hope they don't, I mean, come on let's face it, it'd be pretty hard to explain away an entire year of us being gone, and besides I don't want to forget!"  
  
She said THIS the Speedy Gonzales way, too, again in Japanese. The guys just stared at her, and then at each other. Okay, back at her.  
  
Hermione just asked her, "Um, Anzu, did you drink anything strange before?"  
  
"Well, pumpkin juice is pretty strange, but other than that at dinner, no, but speaking of strange, one of those whachamacallems - um, Slytherins, said something weird to me, I think it was Latin, and then he waved a stick at me, he had really bleached-blonde hair, you think he dyed it?" She was speaking in English now, but it was still hard to understand what she was saying. She was still going at 100 mph in run-on sentences.  
  
Harry and Ron suddenly developed murderous looks in their eyes and hissed, "Malfoy."  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand and waved it at Anzu, chanting something. After a second, Anzu, blinked and sighed. "What was that?"  
  
Harry answered. "Sorry 'bout that. Malfoy must've put a Speedy Speaker Spell on you. (A/N: made it up!)"  
  
"Why?" Anzu was rubbing her throat uncertainly.  
  
"He doesn't like muggles. Or muggle-borns. Or Gryffindor. Or just about anything different from him." Hermione said apologetically.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi opened his eyes, expecting to be in his room, with the gentle morning sun playing across his face. He suddenly bolted up, waking Yami, who was snoozing next to him, in the process. Yami stayed in his Puzzle most of the time, but the new bed was very large and very comfy, so Yugi let him stay in it.  
  
Yugi now knew for sure that he hadn't been dreaming or hallucinating the day before. He ripped open the hangings on his bed letting the bright afternoon sun flash into Yami's shalf-sleeping eyes.  
  
Groaning, the bed-headed spirit shielded his eyes with his hands. "Aibou, please, I think everyone else is still suffering from that jet-lag thing you mentioned on the plane."  
  
Yugi plucked up his alarm clock, which he hadn't set. "I guess so, Yami, because it's 2:07 in the afternoon. We missed lunch."  
  
With the mention of lunch, Jou and Honda suddenly snapped up, fully awake.  
  
"Morning guys!" Honda smiled cheerfully. "Is there anything to eat?"  
  
"Dunno, guess we'll have to find someone to tell us." Ryou woke up, stretched, and yawned.  
  
"I'd imagine that since this is a school, everyone'sz at class at this time." Seto scratched his head.  
  
Yami disappeared into the Puzzle, probably to get more sleep. The rest of them crawled out of their beds, rummaging in their suitcases for clean clothes. They all got dressed in normal tee-shirts and blue jeans. Everyone else in the school wore robes, but they didn't have any, so they settled for their blue Domino school uniform jackets. (Which they'd magically packed!)  
  
While everyone was getting on socks and shoes, a knock came at the door and Anzu's smiling face popped in.  
  
"Good morning, guys!" She stepped in, completely dressed, also wearing the Domino uniform jacket. Only hers was pale pink. "So you slept in, too, huh?"  
  
They nodded. "Well, might as well go find Dumbledore or someone." Yugi said. "See if we'll get in trouble for sleeping in."  
  
They filed out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~ Too short? Their first day of school continued in the next chapter. I don't plan on making this too long, so maybe I'll bump old Voldie up. 


	4. Secret Meetings and Quidditch Victories

There are lots of nice people out there in the fanfic world. Yeah, the last chap was really short, so I'm updating a little earlier than I expected.  
  
I don't own YuGiOh, I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi eased open the talking painting that served as a door to Gryffindor tower, all of his friends trailing behind him. The painting lady was really nice, but warned them that they might get in trouble for missing the entire morning.  
  
They turned the corner and went down the hallway, getting lost and pointing at all the shiny things, until Yugi, who was staring at a clanking suit of armor, walked smack into a tall, dark figure.  
  
The man peered at them from behind stray locks of greasy, black hair. "Well, well, if it isn't our new Gryffindor guests."  
  
Anzu smiled as best she could. The guy was giving her the creeps, though. "Um, yeah. Uh, sorry if we're late for anything. We all had a case of jet- lag."  
  
The man acted as if he didn't hear her, maybe because he wasn't sure what jet-lag was. "As you are the school's guests, I am not permitted to punish you on your first day for being late."  
  
He looked a little peeved about that, but continued. "No matter. You may have missed Dumbledore's classes: history and mathematics, but my class with you is in just a few minutes. Yes, I believe the rest of the students will be coming out from their classes right about.now."  
  
Somewhere, a loud bell rang, and the halls suddenly flooded with students, all pushing past them, trying to get to their next classes.  
  
The grease-man turned to them again. "My name is Professor Snape. I will be teaching you science, or more specifically, Muggle Chemistry. Unfortunately, as I am the only one with any form of experience in this area, I am also Potions Master, and I have many students, many classes. You will be learning your lessons in the back of my classroom, whilst I teach some of my fifth years Potions."  
  
He turned and strode down the hallway, and they followed. They could hear him mumbling indistinctly about someone's long bottoms and melted cauldrons.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi looked up from his book in 'Chemistry' class. They'd all been given the standard textbooks that they would've gotten at home. Only it had been all in English. Snape had to shake his stick-thingy (A/N: no sick minds allowed!) at their books so that they could read them with ease.  
  
Snape had left them to read 'Chapter 1: The Exciting Impact of Chemistry on Our World Today' and answer the questions at the end. Normally, it would've been a cinch for them all and they'd've been done by now, but instead of pens or pencils and loose-leaf, they'd been given feathers and wallpaper.  
  
It took them a while to figure out how to hold something as thin as a 'quill' (as they called it; it still looked like a feather to Jou) and it annoyed them all greatly because they kept on forgetting to dip it into their inkwells before it ran out. So far, Yugi's was so blotchy that he couldn't even remember which language he'd written it in.  
  
Yugi looked over at Seto. Since he was a grade or two older, he'd been given a separate book and different work. He was currently leaning back in his chair reading some Japanese novel. He'd been done for a long time because he was lucky enough to have left a pencil in his jacket pocket. Yugi looked at Seto's finished work. All in English, no smudges, smears, or blotches.  
  
Snape had been terrorizing Harry, Ron, and Hermione because they'd turned around and tried to help Anzu and Honda with their feathers. The grease fire waiting to happen looked over Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"What is this mess? Is it in English or Japanese?" he sneered. He seemed to be good at doing that.  
  
For a moment, Yugi could feel Yami flaring up in him. Feigning certainty, he said indignantly, "English of course; can't you read?"  
  
Snape looked murderous. Yugi could see a couple of Gryffindors high-fiving behind Snape's back; and some Slytherins looking shocked.  
  
Snape cracked his knuckles, as if we wanted to reach for his stick-thingy again, but settled for whirling around and stomping over to the Gryffindors who'd cheered Yugi on.  
  
"Five points for mocking a teacher behind his back!"  
  
Yugi wondered if the man was hiding eyes under the back of his oily hair.  
  
~*~A Few Weeks Later~*~  
  
Ryou was enjoying himself at Hogwarts, he had to admit. The teachers were nice, except for Snape, the kids were nice, except the Slytherins, and the castle was nice, except for the dungeons. But all in all, Ryou was having a pretty good time so far.  
  
It was Saturday, a week away from Halloween, and Ron was going on and on about some match that was happening today.  
  
"Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, a pretty good game expected today." He said. "The weathers nice, and Harry's been practicing with the team like mad."  
  
Ryou looked up. "Harry's playing in this, er, Quidditch match today?  
  
Ron nodded, proudly. "He's team captain for the Gryffindors, and he's Seeker."  
  
Yami turned to Ron. "So this is a sport of some kind?"  
  
"Yeah! The best one ever!" Ron looked at Yami like he was crazy. "You'll see, today at the match. You can sit with us and I can tell you all about it."  
  
~*~Back in Gryffindor Tower~*~  
  
Jou and Honda stepped in through the hole/door. They were thoroughly excited and anxious to see Harry. The game had been amazing, everyone got into it. Anzu had been screaming at the top of her lungs, and Ryou had done a happy dance with Yugi when Gryffindor won. Even Bakura and Yami had woken up and applauded for Harry when he swerved right around the opposing Asian girl and stole the golden 'Snitch' out from under her.  
  
Finally, Harry stepped back in through the portrait hole and was practically trampled in a mass of hugs and dogpiles. A party raged in the tower and Yugi-tachi ended up teaching their new friends a happy J-Pop song. They couldn't help but laugh as Fred and George, Ron's brothers, completely missed the tune, but actually got the difficult, super-fast words right.  
  
Yugi was having a great time, but Yami had gone to see Dumbledore about something hours ago. Getting worried, he tried his link. Yami answered back.  
  
//Hey, Aibou. Anything wrong?//  
  
/No, just wondering where you are. You're missing a hell of a party./  
  
Yugi heard his yami chuckle. //I'll be there in a minute to join in the festivities.//  
  
Yugi closed the link, still wondering what Yami was doing.  
  
~*~In Dumbledore's Office~*~  
  
Dumbledore asked, "Yami, do you have any ideas yet on how to defeat Voldemort?"  
  
Yami raked his fingers through his spikes of hair. "I have a game in mind, but the stakes are going to be difficult to determine. I have no idea what he wants."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I know, but it will take a great amount of trust- gaining on your and Yugi's part."  
  
Yami nodded, listening.  
  
~*~Two Hours Later~*~  
  
"Yugi, I play the Flame Swordsman in attack mode. And this one, face down." Jou placed the cards down in front of him as Yugi 'hm'-ed in thought.  
  
The party had died down a little, but only because Jou was itching to duel someone and challenged Yugi. Now everyone's eyes were on them, almost completely silent.  
  
Yugi and Jou were down to 100 LP each. Jou had the Flame Swordsman out and Yugi only had the Mystical Elf in defense.  
  
Yugi pulled out his card and lay it down. "I play the Dark Magician in attack mode. Dark Magic attack."  
  
He said this lazily, because they were playing conventionally on a table in front of the fireplace. Seto had offered to lend them his duel discs, but Hermione said that the magic in the castle might make them short-circuit. Plus, there wasn't much space.  
  
"Hah!" Jou cried out. "I had my trap card out, Mirror Force! I win!"  
  
Yugi smiled. "Not quite yet, Jou. I had my Mystical Elf out, chanting, and she reflects the attack again, only this time, Mirror Force won't work."  
  
"Damn." Jou said quietly, thinking hard. He removed his now defeated Flame Swordsman and decided to draw. He shut his eyes tightly and concentrated hard.  
  
"Heart of the Cards, Jou?" Yugi asked bemusedly.  
  
"Yep." He grunted before pulling one out. "HAH HAH! My Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"  
  
He was greeted by silence. Anzu whispered to the crowd. "That's a really, really rare and strong card."  
  
"Oooohhhh." Collective gasp.  
  
"I'm having my Red-Eyes attack your Mystical Elf." He said somewhat smugly.  
  
"Um.okay, Jou, if you're sure." With a strange little smile he put his Mystical Elf into his Discard Pile. "I win." Yugi said simply.  
  
"Huh? Oh, crud, I forgot."Jou smacked his forehead.  
  
"Wait, what happened?" Harry asked Anzu.  
  
"Well, the Red-Eyes may be powerful, but since the ONLY cards that they had out were Dark Magician and Red-Eyes, the Dark Magician wins, because, well, it has 2500 ATK points and Red-Eyes has 2400." Anzu explained. "If Jou had just about any other magic card out, he could've won."  
  
"Yeah," Jou sighed. "Look what I had in my hand." He pulled out one card and laid it down for all to see. It was 'Follow Wind'.  
  
Jou sighed. "It increases the attack and defense points of a winged-type monster by 300. I was so preoccupied with disarming Yugi of his Elf; I forgot that I had it."  
  
Yugi smiled. "It's okay Jou, easy mistake. I've done it dozens of times with Yami." Jou shrugged and started to gather his cards. Yugi did the same, but all the while thinking, 'Where is he?'  
  
Yami stepped suddenly through the portrait hole, yawning. He saw Yugi and Jou collecting up their cards. He smiled and walked over to them.  
  
"Who won?"  
  
Yugi looked up. "Me, but Jou should've."  
  
Yami looked over at Jou. Jou was mumbling to himself about something.  
  
Yami yawned. "Well, I'm tired Yugi, so I'm just going to go to bed."  
  
He disappeared into his Puzzle.  
  
Some people still gasped when they did this, but fewer and fewer every time.  
  
Yugi just yawned himself, and started up the stairs. 'Sleepy time.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ah, is that any better? Oh, I made up NONE of the cards. I did my research before I wrote this. 


	5. Hogsmeade's Invasion

Oh, man, I could've had this up days ago, but in the past week, every time I sat down to the computer, someone called and I left. Sorry, because I know I have _so_ many _adoring_ fans out there.(sarcasm, slightly overdone.)  
  
I already put this in someone's review, but I was reminded of this song when I watched the Yu-Gi-Oh repeat yesterday:  
  
"Cause we are the ones that want to choose Always want to play, but you never want to lose." -----'Aerials', System of a Down  
  
Applies to the anime, don't it?  
  
DC: I don't own YuGiOh or Harry Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"S-so, I can put this in Defense mode?" Ron asked Yugi apprehensively.  
  
"Yeah, sure, go ahead. It's a good defense card." Yugi smiled as Ron laid down his Mystical Elf. Everyone in the school had heard about the Duel Monsters game that Yugi and Jou had by now, and everyone wanted to learn how to play. Problem was, they only had so many decks to go around.  
  
Ron was going against Hermione with Yugi's deck. Hermione had Anzu's and the girl's coaching, too. Ryou had offered to lend her his deck, but the first card that she'd looked at had a picture so gruesome she refused. Ryou just shrugged, inwardly bickering with his yami.  
  
/Do you know how many people we've scared away with this deck of yours?!/  
  
The duel was short, lasting only a little while longer, with Hermione pulling off an amazing comeback, and completely destroying Ron with Fairy King Oberon. (This is a real card, one of my favorites. I don't think Anzu has one, but it's the kind of card she would.)  
  
Harry stepped in through the portrait hole with his broom, walking over to the duel and leaning over his two best friends.  
  
"So, she beat you again, huh?" Ron stuck his tongue out at Harry, who ignored him and congratulated Hermione.  
  
Yugi looked up at Harry. "Do you want to try?"  
  
"How about tomorrow? I'm beat from Quidditch practice."  
  
Yugi shrugged. "Okay." He and Anzu collected up their decks, and Ryou came back in from the portrait hole, somewhat sweaty and disheveled.  
  
He ran over to them, ducking behind Anzu and collapsing on the couch. "Urgh." He grunted.  
  
"What happened, Ryou?" Anzu asked, worriedly.  
  
"I was attacked." He gasped out, panting a little.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione immediately perked their ears up. Being attacked these days was no joke. Voldemort could've been up to something.  
  
Harry asked seriously. "By who? What happened?"  
  
Ryou looked up. "I was walking down to the Great Hall to get lunch, when they saw me."  
  
"Who?" Ron and Hermione chanted.  
  
"These Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls," He said, horrified. "They all came out to meet me in the Entrance hall, like they were waiting for me. They were holding pieces of toast, and plates of bacon and sausage." He shook his head, trying to get rid of the image. "They all asked to sit at their tables, to join them." He shuddered. "I had to run all the way back up here. And they _chased_ me."  
  
Chuckling, Harry patted his back. "I feel for you; really, I do."  
  
Just barely holding back his laugh, Yugi asked sarcastically, "How did you ever get away?"  
  
Ryou smiled. "Actually, it was your Yami. He was coming out of Dumbledore's office, and he said he'd hold them off for me. I wonder if he's still alive.they're probably dragging him off to the Great hall right now."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Some of the girls here have no self- control. Last year, they _stalked_ my boy-er, um, a visiting student."  
  
Yugi, Anzu, and Ryou just nodded, but Harry and Ron started to chuckle again. Yugi asked Ryou, "Wait, Yami was down there again?"  
  
"Yeah." Ryou said, but continued. "He's probably working with him on that _thing_. You know."  
  
"Ohhh." Yugi nodded. Hermione was confused though.  
  
"Wait, I thought your yamis didn't take classes." She tilted her head.  
  
Anzu shrugged. "They don't, but I guess Yami's working with Dumbledore on the plan."  
  
"What plan?" Harry was extremely curious.  
  
Yugi looked at Anzu and Ryou. "Well, he never said we couldn't tell you, but just to be on the safe side, maybe everyone's better off not knowing."  
  
With that, Yugi, Anzu, and Ryou got up and went up to the boys' rooms, to wake up Honda and Jou. The two had detention the night before, provided by Snape. They'd found straws somewhere and shot spitballs on the chalkboard. But parchment spitballs, as Jou said, ".don't taste good."  
  
Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. "Time to do our detective work again."  
  
Hermione nodded. "What's this plan? And why are muggles involved?"  
  
Ron tapped his chin. "It all has to do with that Yami, but why only one of them? What abut the other one?"  
  
Just then, Bakura, with a look of evil glee on his face, came shooting down the stairs, clutching something in his hands, pursued by an angry Jou and an exhausted Honda.  
  
"GIVE US BACKS OUR UNDERWEAR!!!!" Unfortunately, Jou'd forgotten to switch to Japanese, so everyone was laughing as Bakura flew out the portrait hole, with Jou in hot pursuit. Honda just shook his head and went back up the stairs.  
  
"It's not like they're our only pairs." he mumbled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yami nodded again at Dumbledore's ideas. They'd been discussing the subject of this Voldemort character every weekend since they'd gotten to Hogwarts, but still had a lot to do.  
  
"I like the game that you suggested," Yami said, leaning back in his chair, "but it and everything else are completely useless without stakes. What does he really want? What would he bet his immortal soul against?"  
  
Dumbledore looked sullen. Yami stared hard at the old man. Dumbledore was a source of extreme power, and Yami had a great respect for him, but he had a feeling Dumbledore was hiding something.  
  
Yami suddenly looked up. "It's the soul of another, isn't it?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "The only thing that could possibly tempt Voldemort into a game of this sort is...revenge.  
  
Yami leaned in. "Revenge on whom?"  
  
Sighing again, Dumbledore stood up, and turned his back to Yami. "On the one person who he has never been able to conquer." Dumbledore turned to face Yami again.  
  
"Your light, however, has made good friends with this soul, this person."  
  
Yami looked down. Dumbledore continued. "I realize that it will be very hard to betray the trust of the very person that defined trust for you. But it is also hard for us, for myself, for the Ministry, for the entire Magical World, to betray the trust of the boy who is said to have saved us all."  
  
Dumbledore turned to look out the window again. "It will be the hardest decision for anyone to make, to risk the life of Harry Potter."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi tapped his pencil on his forehead. He had one now because Hermione had wanted to practice her Multiplication Spell on something, and Seto had volunteered his pencil.  
  
He and his friends were all in some empty classroom with Dumbledore. He was teaching them math, but Yugi was having a problem with logarithms. Anzu kept pointing out the right equation to use but the only thing that Yugi could even remotely understand was, 'So many numbers...'  
  
Surprisingly, Jou was doing great, but Honda was having just as much trouble as Yugi. (Not surprising...logarithms are painful algebra...)  
  
Dumbledore finally stopped in front of Yugi. Smiling, he pointed at the diagram on the blackboard. "Now, if you just..."  
  
By the end of the class, Yugi and Honda had completely finished all of their class work. Yugi turned to Anzu. "I can't believe I thought that was hard."  
  
Dumbledore smiled as the bell rang. "Class dismissed. Oh, yes, this weekend is the Hogsmeade trip. Yugi's grandfather has already given you all permission, so I suggest you gather your money. There is a post office there where you can exchange your yen for galleons and so forth...just follow Harry and his friends."  
  
Yugi nodded and followed his friends out. They headed down to the Great Hall, Jou bickering with Seto about the importance of classroom disruptions.  
  
"We have to, or else the teachers will all get bored."  
  
They slid into their bench seats next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron looked up, mouth half-full of sandwich. "Haw war crass?"  
  
"Really good, Dumbledore is a great teacher!" Yugi beamed.  
  
Harry smiled. "Y'know, I don't think he actually taught as headmaster before you guys got here. He just ran the school."  
  
They ate their lunches, joking and laughing, with the occasional teenage girl stalking past, eyeing Ryou, or glaring at Yugi, as if trying to force Yami out. Yami did eventually come out. He appeared next to Yugi and grabbed a roll, nibbling on it as he eyed Harry, who didn't see Yami's gaze.  
  
'I have to risk the life of a boy who - wait a minute, what am I talking about? I'm going to win, of course...aren't I?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The week passed fairly quickly, and the weekend arrived, bringing with it the happy spirits of the students who were excited about going into town. It also brought in a chill, so Yugi and the others pulled out their jackets, while everyone else brought out their cloaks.  
  
Yugi and Ryou separated from their yamis, much to Bakura's annoyance, because he had been sleeping. Their first stop was the Post Office to change their money. They liked the fact that the main currencies were huge gold coins.  
  
When they were done, they just took a walk outside. It was a nice town, with lots of stores and homes. At the moment, though, most of the buildings and streets were filled with students milling around. The same group of girls that were stalking Yami and Ryou were casually circling them like vultures.  
  
Jou and Honda were 'magically' drawn to one store, that, when they went inside, they saw to be a joke shop, but a really cool one. They blew most of their money on magic stuff to use on Otogi and Malik when they got back, already laughing at the expression Malik would get when he was bitten on the butt by a seat cushion. (Heh heh, that's my own invention...)  
  
They stepped into some pub after two guys from Gryffindor had pointed it out as a great spot to get drinks. They noticed that the (fan) girls suddenly got thirsty, too.  
  
Yugi spotted a familiar trio, heads bent low discussing something. He, Jou, and Honda decided to sneak up on them. But as they neared, the jokers heard their new friends discussing them. The three stopped dead, the rest of their friends joining them.  
  
"They're Muggles, so why would Dumbledore even want them around, especially now? I mean, tensions are running high, and as you know, not everyone's as comfortable with muggles as we are."  
  
"Damn right, Weasel." Yugi looked up to see who's butted in.  
  
Anzu gasped in anger. "That's Malfoy!" Jou looked at her.  
  
"That's him?" Jou was already rolling up his sleeves.  
  
Anzu nodded. Jou walked right up to the bleach-blonde, who was leaning over Harry's table with two other guys smirking in the background. Jou tapped him on the shoulder. "So, I hear you've been picking on my friend."  
  
Malfoy looked him up and down, before turning his back on him again. "Leave me alone, muggle; you're dumb enough as it is. I wouldn't want to 'accidentally' implode your pea-brain."  
  
Jou was on him in a flash. He had him by the collar and lifted to his face. The two huge guys behind Malfoy tried to get Malfoy down, but Jou was taller than they both were and somehow, stronger.  
  
Ron cheered him on. "Pound his face in, Jou!"  
  
Hermione looked a little torn between watching and stopping the fight, but in the end told Jou, "At least, let's take this outside; it wouldn't be fair to trash the pub."  
  
Jou nodded without taking his eyes off Malfoy and dragged the smaller boy through the doors. When they got outside, Jou threw Malfoy to the ground and bent his face closer.  
  
"You watch it." Jou said dangerously. "Nobody, and that means, NOBODY, messes with my friends."  
  
Yugi stepped forward. "Come on, Jou. He's spoiled our day enough." He touched Jou's shoulder. "He's not worth it."  
  
Jou nodded and backed off, leaving Malfoy on the ground. But Malfoy and his Slytherin friends just smirked.  
  
Malfoy cried out to them. "WATCH OUT MUGGLES! YOU'RE FIRST!"  
  
To Harry it sounded really bad. "What do you mean Malfoy?" he demanded.  
  
Malfoy's eyes glittered in excitement. "I mean, look up in the sky."  
  
Harry's stomach churned as he looked up. His scar had been starting to twinge ever since they'd gone outside. Cautiously, slowly, he turned his head. There was a huge black swirling mass edging towards Hogsmeade. It looked like a very low, hovering cloud.  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped. They couldn't tell what it was, but Harry had a very bad feeling. So did Yami in fact.  
  
"Yugi! Let take you over; you'll be safer!" he hissed.  
  
Yugi complied. He trusted his Yami. Once he was inside his soul room, he asked, /What's going on? Yami?/  
  
//It's time.//  
  
And next to them, Harry didn't even notice Yami's takeover, although Ron noticed Bakura's.  
  
"Hey, you're changing! But, what.why? Something bad is going to happen, isn't it?" Ron was really confused, nervous, and like everyone else, scared.  
  
Nobody answered. Harry squinted at the sky, and as he was finally able to make out a little figure standing on the distant cloud, his forehead burst into pain. He fell to his knees, with Ron and Hermione swooping down on him.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Are you alright!"  
  
Harry tried to ignore it. "He's here!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, not sure if Hogsmeade can be invaded like that, or if any of this is possible, but I'm trying, okay? This is going to be another chapter or two, but I'll try to update faster than I did this one. 


	6. Confusing Games

Yeah, everyone thought YKW came too early, but there's not much to write about at Hogwarts, not much to do since they don't study magic...  
  
Anyway, this one is shorter than the others, so, sorry!  
  
Harry: You're just lazy...  
  
SGL: Yep.  
  
Yugi: I own myself! Hah hah!  
  
SGL: Er, sure...I don't own HP, YGO, or even the idea for the crossover; just the plot, maybe...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other, at the sky, and then at Harry.  
  
"Harry," Hermione's voice quivered. "I-i-it c-can't be him, can it? Can he openly attack Hogsmeade?"  
  
"I don't know!" Harry hissed; hand still clasped to his forehead. "But he's here, he is! I can feel it!"  
  
Ron looked around nervously. "But w-what if you're wrong? I mean, it could be any Death eater, can't it?"  
  
"LOOK, IT'S HIM, ALL RIGHT! CAN YOU JUST BLOODY TRUST ME?! MY FOREHEAD IS ABOUT TO SPLIT DOWN THE MIDDLE, AND YOU STILL DON'T THINK IT'S VOLDEMORT?!?!"  
  
That was not the best way he could've put it, because all of a sudden, everyone in the area started screaming, "You-Know-Who! You-Know- Who!" and ran in all different directions.  
  
Except for the Slytherins, they just helped Malfoy up and started smirking. Harry looked at them. "It was a conspiracy. You've been behind it the entire time!"  
  
Malfoy smirked. "No, we've just been keeping it a secret." He said this calmly. But not two seconds later, a bunch of first year Hufflepuffs charged him down in an attempt to get away from the cloud.  
  
Harry started to get up and charge in Malfoy's direction, but was yanked back by a pair of strong hands. It was Yugi, no, wait, it was Yami.  
  
Yami said in an urgent voice. "Please, stay with me."  
  
"What, but..."  
  
Harry was cut off when Yami yelled towards his confused friends. "Seto, take Jou, Anzu, and Honda and lead the students back to the school! Bakura, I may need your help on this one..."  
  
Harry was very confused. "What's going on?"  
  
Yami started dragging him in the direction of the cloud. "Wha-what are you doing?! Let me go!" Harry struggled. "Let me go! Voldemort wants me dead!"  
  
"I know." Yami said calmly.  
  
"What?!" Harry started struggling more than ever, but Yami had a very strong grip.  
  
"Let him go, you over-preserved ghost!" Yami felt something very hard hit him in the back of the head. He whipped around to see Ron and Hermione glaring at him angrily. Hermione had only one shoe on.  
  
Ron screamed. "Let him go! You're working for You-Know-Who aren't you? You've been infiltrating us the entire time! And Dumbledore trusted you!"  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm not trying to hurt you! Please stop that!" Yami said anxiously, dodging Hermione's other shoe. But he kept a firm grip on Harry's arm. Ron reached down for his shoe, but he was suddenly drawn backwards.  
  
"Hey, what?" Turning around, he saw Jou holding his arms back and Honda on Hermione. They struggled, but the boys were stronger and started to drag them back towards the main road, where the rest of the students had crowded towards, all running to the school.  
  
The Slytherins on the other hand, were waiting at the side of the road, very calm, and laughing at the panicked crowd.  
  
Yami once again started towards the cloud, dragging Harry, but he didn't seem to be concentrating much. He looked like he was deep in thought.  
  
/Yami! What are you doing?/  
  
//It's okay, aibou.//  
  
/But what are you doing to Harry? Yami-/  
  
//It's okay, aibou. Please trust me, please.// He could feel his Yugi thinking, struggling to decide. Yugi didn't want anything to happen to Harry, but didn't know what his yami was up to. Yami hadn't told him anything about the secret meetings with Dumbledore. Every time he asked, Yami just said, "You don't need to know yet."  
  
But he knew Yami would only do this for a good reason, so he relented.  
  
/Okay, Yami, I trust you, but please make sure Harry's going be safe./  
  
//Of course, aibou, of course.//  
  
So Yami trudged along; Bakura, a couple of feet behind him, trying to catch up. The three receiving only looks from the Slytherins that obviously said, "You're a lunatic."  
  
The cloud was really close now. Anyone could've seen that there were dozens of people perched on it. Yami started to call out to it, Harry struggling harder than ever.  
  
Then it was as if someone finally hit the light switch above Harry's head. 'I am so dumb.' He thought.  
  
He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Yami. "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Yami just held his hand up in front of the wand, blocking the attack.  
  
"Oh, crap..." Harry said openly, and started trying it the old fashioned way. "HELP! HELP! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE, HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!"  
  
Then, as if from a movie, someone came running to help him. In the form of a huge, shaggy dog...  
  
It jumped at Yami, who yelped and stepped to the side.  
  
"Siri-er, Snuffles!" Harry cried out in joy. 'Snuffles' came barreling back at the ancient spirit. He leapt in the air, and was about to tackle Yami when...  
  
"Impedimenta!" Someone's spell hit Sirius full force, and the poor 'dog' fell back to the ground, frozen.  
  
Harry whipped around to see who it was. And his jaw dropped in shock.  
  
"No...no...it can't be..."It was Dumbledore with the rest of the teachers. Including Snape who was throwing very disgusted looks at the Slytherins...  
  
Dumbledore looked extremely grave, but just nodded at Yami who bowed his thanks and started towards Voldemort again.  
  
Harry heard Dumbledore say to McGonagall. "Help Sirius..." and tell the rest of the teachers to round up the Slytherins.  
  
'What?' Harry was very confused. Dumbledore had allowed Yami to take him straight to Voldemort, but he was still working for their side.  
  
But before he could question it any further, the swirling mass had reached them. And Voldemort's cloud was descending to the ground, Death Eaters in tow.  
  
Voldemort cried out to Dumbledore, who was helping a now-human Sirius to his feet. "Didn't expect me to come so early, eh? I just wanted to surprise you, Dumbledore..."  
  
Yami waited till the man, if he could be called that, had touched down on the ground, before calling out to him in a clear defiant voice. "Voldemort? Could this be powerful demon-wizard that I've heard so much about? You look a little skinny..."  
  
Harry looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
Voldemort smiled. "Hah hah! It's been so long since I last felt the presence of one so powerful and so defiant. Tell me, who are you?"  
  
Yami stood up and looked Voldemort in his ugly, snake eye. "I am called Yami. I was the Pharaoh of Egypt during my lifetime, and I currently hold the title of the King of Games."  
  
"During your lifetime?" Voldemort looked interested, for once. "You are no longer alive?"  
  
"I am a spirit. And so is Bakura." He jerked his head at the grave robber who was smirking behind him.  
  
"Well, it's not everyday that a Pharaoh address you personally. I feel so...humble." He bowed, smirking, with his Death Eaters laughing behind him. He stood up straight again and asked, "Is there something that you and your colleague wish of me?"  
  
Yami breathed in deep. "A simple game is all."  
  
"A game?" Voldemort's eyes narrowed.  
  
"A game," Yami nodded his head. "Where the stakes include the player's immortal souls..."  
  
"Now, what use would I have of your soul?" Voldemort said lazily.  
  
"Not mine." Yami took in a breath. "My soul is directly linked to another's, therefore, is not completely mine to bet. I am willing to risk _this_ soul."  
  
He gently shoved Harry to the ground at Voldemort's feet.  
  
"And why don't I just destroy you and take him now?" Voldemort fingered his wand.  
  
"Because," Yami knew he would go for this. "...I challenge you."  
  
Voldemort's snake nostrils flared. He thought for a moment, suspicious. "What game did you have in mind?"  
  
"Simple." Yami drew out his dueling deck. "I shuffle the deck. You draw any two cards without looking at them. You face them towards me. I choose one for you to use. Then, you do the same for me without looking at the card I chose for you. Whosever's card has a higher attack strength wins. Any trap and magic cards in the hand are an automatic re-draw.  
  
"But..." he paused. "If either of the cards drawn is my god card, Osirus, then your opponent wins automatically.  
  
"If I win, your soul will be sealed into the Shadow Realm for all of eternity. If you win," Yami sighed. "You get Harry."  
  
Voldemort was silent for another moment, but finally said. "A game of chance? I accept."  
  
Harry gasped and crossed his fingers. 'Please win, please win...'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? Do you like the game? I tried to come up with something with lots of twists and turns, but I think I made it too complicated. You'll see next chapter, it really does make sense... 


	7. Trusting

Okay, this isn't the last chapter...so don't be fooled. In the game, I'm using some of the original names of the cards and some of the English names, just depending on the ones I know...  
  
This is getting a little cheesy, with the trusting your friends, trusting your deck, Heart-of-the-Cards type stuff, but I tried to tone it down a little, so here we go...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry shut his eyes very tightly. Then he opened his left eye just for a peek. 'Okay, so this isn't a nightmare...there actually is a spirit that is a couple of millennia old playing a GAME for my soul...' Harry was just slightly hysterical.  
  
Voldemort was smirking at Yami. Yami was trying to stare him down, but the words that kept flooding into his mind were a little distracting. 'Too ugly...too ugly...'  
  
Bakura stepped between them, next to Harry. "I'll be the ref."  
  
"Well, that's not exactly fair, now is it?" Voldemort sneered.  
  
Bakura scoffed. "Like I really care who wins and who loses..."  
  
Harry didn't doubt that for a second. And it seemed that Bakura had convinced Voldemort, too, because the evil wizard just rolled his eyes and hissed to himself.  
  
Bakura grinned evilly and cried out to everyone. "Let the games begin!"  
  
With a flash, everyone was transported to what Harry would've defined as Oblivion. Black and darkness stretched everywhere, in all directions. Harry wasn't even sure if he was kneeling on solid ground.  
  
With a snap of Bakura's fingers, a large stadium rose up around them. Yami and Voldemort still stood in the center, facing each other. Behind Yami sat most of Hogwarts School, students and teachers. Behind Voldemort sat all of his Death Eaters, still hooded and masked, slightly nervous, and the confused Slytherins. Harry sat on the field, right in between the two players, and Bakura stood next to him.  
  
"Well, Yami," Voldemort hissed out. "Let us see who is truly the King of Games. Let us see who wins."  
  
Yami sighed. He hated explaining this. "Just by beating someone once doesn't constitute handing over the title."  
  
Voldemort acted as if he didn't hear him. "I WILL win. I WILL have Potter. I WILL have you..."  
  
Yami shook a finger. "Nuh-uh, my soul isn't up for grabs, remember?"  
  
Voldemort was being smug again. "Once I beat you, your soul will be crushed anyway."  
  
"You act like I haven't ever lost before..." Yami mumbled.  
  
/You act like that, too.../ A little voice resounded in his mind.  
  
//Do not.//  
  
/Do, too./  
  
//Do not.//  
  
/Do, too./  
  
//Do not.//  
  
/Do, too, but maybe you should pay attention now. Bakura's screaming at you./  
  
Yami snapped out of is argument to see Bakura about to smack him.  
  
"So you're awake now?"  
  
Yami ignored Bakura and looked into the stands behind him. Dumbledore nodded at him, and all the rest teachers looked at him nervously. Except Snape. He had on a look that said, "Win or else..." Yami sent them a reassuring smirk.  
  
Yugi and Yami's deck was floating in the middle, right above Harry's head. 'Might as well get this started...' Yami sighed.  
  
Yami called out. "I'll draw first."  
  
With intense concentration and a flick of his hand, Yami pulled out two random cards and flipped them to face Voldemort.  
  
Now, Voldemort didn't know much about Duel Monsters, but he could still read the cards, and knew that Yami had chosen a bad hand for himself. The hand consisted of two monster cards: Black Magician Girl (2000) and Kuriboh (300).  
  
From the stands issued a collective gasp; everyone could see the cards, except Yami. Anzu buried her face in her hands and Jou started screaming for Yugi and Yami, but Bakura snapped his fingers again and silenced them all. It was as if someone had pressed the mute button.  
  
Voldemort smirked at pointed to the Kuriboh, on his left. Yami nodded, and pressed that card to the ground at Bakura's feet, without looking. He let the other card flutter into Harry's lap. Voldemort smiled inwardly to himself. 'Anything could beat that pathetic little puffball...'  
  
"Well, it seems that the mighty King of Games will fall today...you should have been more careful about challenging me. See Harry as an example; he challenged me years ago by simply not dying. And now, his blood runs through me, his blood sustains me. He is the reason I've come back. So take a lesson, and don't confront me. Give it up now. " Voldemort said softly.  
  
"As I understand, Voldemort, the boy also foiled your plans for immortality." Yami smirked. Again.  
  
Voldemort just growled. "I AM immortal."  
  
He copied Yami's move and flicked out two cards. Before he looked at them, Yami said to himself, 'Trust in the cards...trust...' He nodded and looked up. They were Horn of Heaven and Summoned Skull.  
  
"Redraw." He said simply, flipping over Horn of Heaven. Voldemort gritted his teeth and flicked out two more. Yami closed his eyes again. 'Trust...' They were Hexagram Curse and Damned Dragon.  
  
"Redraw." He said again, staring intensely at the deck. Their chances were getting slimmer and Voldemort knew it.  
  
Voldemort drew again about a half a dozen times, each time at least one magic or trap card was present. The discard pile was slowly growing in Harry's lap.  
  
Yami was getting nowhere and he knew it. He was running out of magic and traps. 'Why am I even doing this?'  
  
Even if he didn't have Yugi, he could've answered this himself.  
  
/Because when people need help, you give it to them.../  
  
Yami looked to the stands again. Jou and Honda were on their feet, clearly trying to break the silencing spell physically. Anzu was looking into straight at Yami and mouthing, "Yugi..." Seto was glaring at Yami with his cold eyes, as if just daring him to lose. Yami smiled at that. Even Seto Kaiba had faith in him. And when he turned to Bakura, he could see Ryou's kind eyes in there somewhere. Yami could see his smile of reassurance.  
  
Yami nodded and closed his eyes again. 'I _do_ trust...' Voldemort flicked out his cards. Yami opened his eyes. And closed them again. And opened them.  
  
//We've done it, aibou...//  
  
Yugi looked out and smiled happily in his soul room.  
  
Yami smirked at Voldemort. "I've won."  
  
"Impossible." Voldemort jeered, extremely smug.  
  
Yami flipped over his cards for Voldemort to see. They were the ever- faithful Black Magician...and Osirus.  
  
"What?! But...how..." Voldemort stuttered. Harry was sure that he NEVER stuttered. "How did you...the chances of that...one out of over forty...you must have cheated!"  
  
Yami just smirked and started towards Voldemort. "The Shadow Realm does not allow cheating. It would've punished me by now."  
  
Voldemort froze and gasped. He looked around himself. There was no way out. His Death Eaters were looking around nervously; the Slytherins were clutching their parents. He looked at Yami and cried out, "You'll never get my soul!"  
  
He actually tried to curse Yami. But he didn't seem to remember his curses straight. He just randomly screamed grammatically-incorrect Latin.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow before he held out his arm. "GAME PENALTY! YOU WILL STAY IN THE SHACKLES OF THE SHADOW REALM, FOREVER!"  
  
Voldemort screamed in pain and agony. Everyone in the stands was watching with their mouth hanging open as Voldemort finally vanished into the darkness.  
  
Bakura looked at Yami. "Are you crazy? Nothing is forever, especially being trapped in the Shadow Realm. Look at me! If I can get out, he definitely can..."  
  
Yami looked at him. "I know..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Do you likes? Like I said, it's not over yet, still have another chapter, maybe even two... 


	8. Epilogue

Okay, I'm in an extremely good mood today, for certain reasons...so here it is. I wanted to get this chapter out before Monday, because that's when I start band camp...evil...band camp...august sun...14 hours a day...no ff.net...the withdrawal symptoms...  
  
Wish me lots of sunscreen, peoples!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yami blinked. After a short pause of dead silence, the stands around him had erupted into screams of joy, even from Voldemort's supporters. The stands dissolved and everyone came crashing down towards them.  
  
Yami, who had just defeated a powerful and dangerous wizard, suddenly melted into a puddle of fear, and let Yugi take his body back...just as Jou, Honda, and Anzu tackled him to the ground.  
  
Groaning under their weight, Yugi whimpered to Yami, /Coward./  
  
Yami just smiled. They sat like that for a moment, with Anzu hugging Yugi's head like she was some fangirl with a glomping disorder, but his three friends soon stood up and got off of him. Ryou helped Yugi to his feet and he found himself face-to-face with Dumbledore.  
  
Yami rose out of the Puzzle as the Shadow Realm dissolved and they all found themselves standing in Hogsmeade again.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Well done Yami Yugi, well done. Voldemort will be imprisoned in the Shadow Realm for at least long enough for us to come up with a fool-proof plan."  
  
Yami nodded and shook hands with the old man. "Good luck. I was happy to help."  
  
"As we are most grateful for it, maybe we'll see you again someday, eh?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You and your friends are welcome to stay for the rest of the year, and are always welcome to come back."  
  
Yami smiled. "Thank you, but I think Seto's had enough. He needs his company and his computers. We would appreciate if you would just let us stay for another week or two."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and smiled. Then, he turned around to face all the Death Eaters. "No where to run..." he said dangerously.  
  
The dark figures jumped at this and tried to Apparate, but the ones that did were presently stunned, falling over into the road. Yugi could see couple dozen wizards behind Voldemort's supporters. All of them had matching uniform robes and with their magic 'sticks' out.  
  
The Death Eaters that were still standing dropped their wands and held their arms up as the uniformed men circled around them.  
  
Yugi smiled. /It's over./  
  
Yami nodded, but thought, //Maybe...Maybe...'//  
  
Yami was about to turn back to the castle, but someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. It was Harry.  
  
"Yami?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Harry," Yami gasped, "I'm sorry about...'  
  
"No need." Harry smiled. "You did a great thing back there. You saved us all."  
  
"But I risked your life."  
  
"It didn't matter, just as long as you won..." Harry shrugged and scampered off to his friends.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Their last week and a half at Hogwarts was pleasant. It was wintertime, and thick snow fell from the sky, setting off several Snowball Fights between certain Hogwarts students and the Domino kids.  
  
In fact, it was on their last night at Hogwarts, Christmas Eve that Yugi, Jou, Honda, Ryou, Seto, both yamis, and Anzu had finally beaten the magic school students. It wasn't easy considering Harry, Ron, the Weasley twins, a couple of others, and even Hermione were on flying broomsticks.  
  
But with an incredible triple sneak attack on Harry by Yami, Yugi, and Seto, the game was finally won, and they all packed back into the warm school.  
  
"We let you win." Ron wheezed out.  
  
"Is that why you're all winded?" Anzu teased.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That night, at the feast, most of the school had stayed at school that year because Dumbledore had promised a huge farewell feast for their new friends.  
  
But, most of the school was startled to see that most of the food in front of them wasn't their traditional Christmas turkey and gravy, but more Japanese. There was sushi, again, but there was also fried rice, tempura, udon, sashimi, and others that they had a hard time pronouncing. It was extremely funny watching all-wizard family students like Ron give up on using chopsticks and instead making good use of Wingardium Leviosar.  
  
At the end, Dumbledore stood up, and everyone immediately quieted down. He looked around the Hall. Most of the Slytherin table was missing, in for questioning and visiting their parents.  
  
But Dumbledore put on a smile and began to speak. "For the first half of this year, we were proud to have played host for several, amazing muggle students. One, or two if you'd like to look at it that way, whose presence has helped us in our ongoing mission to stop the evil that has plagued some of us...  
  
"But now is their time to leave, for they are greatly missed by their own world. However, I am sure that they have made a lasting impression upon all of you. Voldemort and his ideas suggest that muggles are less competent than wizards. But he was wrong..."  
  
Everyone cheered and clapped and drank to their new heroes, who didn't know what to do except blush and wave at the crowd.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sat up in his four-poster and yawned. He'd woken up late. It was springtime, and everyone was studying for exams. Last night, in particular, he, Ron, and Hermione had stayed up until 2:30 in the morning for their O.W.L.s.  
  
He got dressed and headed for the door to their dorm, too lazy to fully wake Ron, and settled for giving him a good, hard kick in the side.  
  
Ron just mumbled something about "Sugarland, where faeries give you cotton candy hats..."  
  
Harry stood for a moment with one eyebrow raised at his best friend but just shook his head and turned out the door on heel.  
  
He walked down to the Great Hall and sat down at the table across from Hermione, who was already there reading a book and mumbling about some goblin rebellion.  
  
As he pulled a plate of muffins towards him, the post owls came streaming in. He instinctively looked up and to his surprise, saw Hedwig, carrying a package. She dropped it into his open hands and soared off again.  
  
Hermione looked over her book. "What is it, Harry?"  
  
Harry shrugged and began to tear it open. A couple of packs of something fell into his lap, wrapped in metallic foil. He read the name on them.  
  
"Official Duel Monsters..." he whispered. He rummaged through the brown paper wrapping and found a note.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'd thought you and your friends would want to build some kind of deck, since you all liked Duel Monsters so much and I just heard the game won't be going to England any time too soon (A/N: don't know if this is true...). I have extra because my grandpa owns a game shop, so enjoy! And if you have any questions, just write back. Hope you pass your tests and stuff, and have a great summer!"  
  
--Yugi and Yami  
  
Harry smiled and stuffed them into his bag for later. 'Wait 'til Ron gets a load of this...'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, still too quick? I have a tendency to that...anyway, what do you think? Good enough for a sequel? 


	9. the author is stupid::

I am so stupid, months after I finish publishing the story, this is what the game should've been like, forget the whole thing with an automatic loss with Osirus......this is what the end SHOULD'VE been like:  
  
Yami draws Osirus. He says: I win.  
  
Voldemort: What?! (looks at card) but that...isn't that the most powerful card in your deck?  
  
Yami: (looks surprised) How did you know?  
  
Voldemort: I always know, and now...I win.  
  
Yami: (shakes head) No, that card is only powerful when used in a regular game, with a drawn hand. As neither of us have a hand, just a discard pile, in this game, Osirus is the weakest card. It has an attack power of 0. You lose. 


End file.
